The Grand Imperium of Korhal
Overview We are the Korhallian Empire, an old empire in the north that is headed by our leader, King Gustav. Our government is a monarchy; our king is the grand overseer of our actions and responsibilities. Under the god's light, and under King Gustav's authority, our nation shall rise in the name of God: our protector, our father, our ruler. Foreign Relations Allies: None. Those who wish to ally with our empire must have good intentions. We do not ally with anyone who dares to become nothing but a mere parasite to our plans. ---- Neutral Countries: *Royal Telosian Navy *Israel *United States of America *Scorch Directorate The empire will try to maintain neutrality with all powers that it meets. This cannot be ensured, however. Neutrality can easily break - like how a thin stem can break from a blade. ---- Enemies: None. God's wrath, pent up in anger and frustration, must be unleashed among those who have wronged him. Under Gustav's hammer, we will strike until there is nothing left. ---- Readiness Level Korhallian Imperial Fleet ISK Hölmsgard-Class Battleship.jpeg|The Hölmsgard is a medium-sized battleship class currently in service with the Korhallian empire. It contains fearsome amounts of firepower with it's 10 530mm guns, and it is complemented with a extensive fire-control unit capable of guiding the main battery to deal punishing damage to other ship. The trade-off, however, like many Korhallian ships, is the lack of AA: that being that most ships usually come escorted by air-wings. Armed Forces The Empire employs a professional army of 500,000 soldiers who are consistently trained and ready for any actions. We do not employ any "conscripts" or "penal battalions" into service. Likewise, this means that the army is the first and most likely last line of defense against any invaders. Current Army Status Order of Battle= 1st Korhallian Front Supreme Command of the Korhallian Army *1st Korhallian Army - 6 Infantry Divisions, 6 Heavy Armor Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades *2nd Korhallian Army - 8 Infantry Divisions, 4 Heavy Armor Divisions, 3 Anti-Tank Brigades, 3 Artillery Brigades *3nd Korhallian Army - 4 Infantry Divisions, 4 Heavy Armor Divisions, 4 Anti-Tank Brigades, 4 Artillery Brigades **18th Infantry Division **19th Infantry Division **20th Infantry Division *1st Operational Logistics Division *2nd Operational Logistics Division *1st Engineer Corps *2nd Engineer Corps *3rd Engineer Corps 2st Korhallian Front Supreme Command of the Korhallian Army *1st Korhallian Army - 6 Infantry Divisions, 2 Heavy Armor Divisions, 6 Anti-Tank Brigades, 6 Artillery Brigades *2nd Korhallian Army - 6 Infantry Divisions, 3 Heavy Armor Divisions, 4 Anti-Tank Brigades, 4 Artillery Brigades *3nd Korhallian Army - 6 Infantry Divisions, 2 Heavy Armor Divisions, 6 Anti-Tank Brigades, 6 Artillery Brigades **57th Infantry Division **58th Infantry Division **59th Infantry Division *3rd Operational Logistics Division *4th Operational Logistics Division *4st Engineer Corps *5nd Engineer Corps *6rd Engineer Corps |-|Unit Composition= *'Infanteriuppdelning' (Infantry Division) - Consists of infantrymen, as well as their relevant supply/logistics complement. A typical division consists of 10,000 various troops, 1,000 support personnel, 150 support artillery pieces, and 100 anti-tank units. A typical division is usually headed by a 5th Rank Colonel, unless stated otherwise. Air Forces Our air force is strictly based on aerial dominance. This doesn't mean that our fighters cannot carry strategic munitions, but it does mean that the Korhallian Empire is incapable of saturation bombing missions. S-72.jpeg|The S-72 is a multirole fighter, in service for a long time. Compared to recent airplane designs like the S-90, the P-99, and the K-44, the S-72 is subpar in terms of performance. It also has a glaring heat signature, one that makes it almost impossible to sneak up on an enemy. However, what the S-72 does have is lots and lots of capable firepower and armor. Its thick armor surrounding the fuselage allows it to take multiple hits from anti-aircraft weaponry and still survive. It's fixed firepower might sound bad on paper - only 2 35mm autocannons with no recoil-less rifle, but it can carry 8 heavy weapon hardpoints, from precision bombs to entire 400mm anti-tank missiles. Its internal weapons bay has the capability of holding large munitions, including a set of two smart-guided 500lb bombs capable of knocking out armored vehicles, infantry positions, and fortifications. Due to a much less level of sophistication, the S-72 is a cheap alternative to the S-90, and will possibly continue to see service into the foreseeable future. .K-28 "Carolus".jpeg|The S-90 is the Empire's premier fighter, capable of exceptional maneuverability with it's gimballing thrusters, airbrakes, and aerodynamics. It is also capable of intercepting most, if not all threats that the Empire faces. An S-90 has an internal weapons bay, capable of holding omnidirectional missiles used for anti-aircraft or anti-armor purposes. It's main gun, a dual, rapid firing 27mm autocannon employing the Gast principle is capable of neutralizing most threats that it faces. On top of that, the plane can also be equipped with two detachable 122mm recoilless rifles, although to save weight, such "heavy guns" can only fire once and are only suitable for destroying important or armored vehicles. S-95A.jpeg|S-95 (NOT REVEALED YET) Armored Vehicles Our tanks are built to be omni-purpose, therefore, tanks like the Type 0 often have more than one role. Type 0 MBT.jpeg|The T-22 MBT is the Empire's main tank, often used to neutralize other armored vehicles. It's gun, a 130mm high-velocity cannon is not only capable of destroying tanks, but it is also useful against fortifications, making the Type 0 a perfectly suitable assault gun. It's armor in the front is also relatively strong, which allows it to take reasonable amounts of punishment. Mobility is decent, but it comes at a cost - the tank's engine isn't very reliable, and cannot sustain too much damage before giving in. T-44.jpeg|The T-44 MBT is an older, but still competent tank in use in the Korhallian Army. It's 115mm gun, while mechanically weaker than the T-22, is still very strong against enemy vehicles. It's frontal armor is also heavily sloped and filled with composite armor, allowing it to take reasonable amounts of punishment. However, the suspension of the vehicle is very, very complex and hard to maintain - making it a nightmare to repair on the field. Category:Nations/Navies